


All the Time in the World

by jumpinglamps



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Trans!Galo, the gloves stay onTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinglamps/pseuds/jumpinglamps
Summary: It turns out I am incapable of writing non-fluffy smut. Galo and Lio explore a new kind of intimacy with each other.Do not repost my content anywhere, including unofficial 3rd party apps.





	All the Time in the World

“Lay down,” Lio’s voice is low, warm. It isn’t a question.

He can probably tell that Galo is nervous. They’ve talked about things like this, and they’ve made out a lot. Like a _lot_. And that’s been great. Amazing actually, the unexpected, all-consuming heat, the slow building of that wordless passion in his gut, the soft-hard feeling of Lio moving against him, lips, teeth, hands. Though Galo’s initiated a lot of their kisses, Lio seems to be more comfortable taking the lead after things get going, and Galo’s been happy to let him. Everything Lio does is amazing, feels amazing.

It’s easy now to follow Lio’s lead, to lay back onto the bed pillows and look up at Lio, towering over him. “Little cold,” Galo thinks aloud. Lio hums, not a real response. Galo’s already stripped down to his boxers, but Lio’s elected to stay fully dressed.

Galo’s never done this before, never really wanted to. Of course, he’s masturbated, but that was usually quick, to the point. Getting a job done. Everything with Lio has been so different, so exciting. But he can’t shake the excited nerves buzzing around his belly.

He fidgets with the bedsheets between his fingers as Lio stands over him, staring, unmoving. Is he nervous too?

“So what should I do n—“ but Galo’s cut off as Lio starts crawling over him, taking his mouth. That’s familiar enough, easy enough for Galo to fall into. Galo reaches up to wrap his hands around Lio’s back, and finds him stiff. He’s not stopping, like he’s pushing himself through his nerves. Galo pulls him closer, squeezes at his ass. When they part for air he says, a little breathless, “You’re so hot Lio,” into the air between them, and that’s what finally does it.

Lio smiles, lowers himself enough to giggle into Galo’s shoulder, a lovely tinkling laugh. The he peeks up at Galo with just one, bright eye. A gloved hand reaches between them to coast down Galo’s chest, his stomach, rub between his legs, over his underwear. “Oh wow,” Galo gasps, gripping the sheets because he doesn’t know what else to do with his hands.

“_You’re_ hot,” Lio murmurs, his voice dropping to that low tone again that makes Galo’s brain go fuzzy.

Galo giggles at the energy zinging up his spine, “Thanks.” Lio hovers over his face, so close that Galo can feel his breath, can feel the weight of his eyes. Eyes swallowing him whole as that hand works over his underwear. Galo’s whimpering, shivering, keeps trying to form a sentence but his words get jumbled up into little fragments of “wow,” “that, do that,” “good,” “again,” “_wow_ that’s—”. He can feel his underwear getting damp, wonders if Lio can feel that too through his glove. He thought it might be embarrassing, at least a little bit, this vulnerability. But it’s surprisingly not. Lio looks so focused, determined. Galo feels... safe in a way he hasn’t really ever before.

He reaches up and cups the side of Lio’s face, just to feel his skin. “You’re so warm,” Galo rubs his thumb under Lio’s eye, “soft.”

“Thought I was hot?” Lio’s eyes soften and his hand travels under the band of Galo’s underwear. Galo melts when Lio’s thumb finds his cock, already hard. He tries to tell Lio that he’s hot and warm but he can’t find his mouth. Lio pushes gently, testing, and Galo keens, wordless, gripping onto Lio’s back, the side of his neck. His hands slide on Lio’s silky shirt.

Fingers move lower still, through damp folds, pressing—

“Not there,” Galo murmurs. His grip on Lio’s shirt tightens, pulling it out from where it’s tucked into his pants.

“Okay,” Lio whispers back. His gloved palm smooths, open over Galo’s sensitive skin. “How about here?” Lio touches just the tip of a finger to the pucker of Galo’s ass, a light, barely there feeling.

Galo shivers, mind already skipping ahead to what Lio might do next, “Yeah, I like it there.”

Lio sits back on his heels, pulling away entirely, and Galo blinks up owlishly in surprise. One finger runs along the elastic band of his boxers.

“Off,” Lio’s eyes flicker upward and boar into his, quickly shifting from soft to white-hot, intense.

Galo wags an eyebrow and reaches up to tug on Lio’s disheveled shirt. “You first.”

With a huff, Lio pulls his shirt off and tosses it aside, leaning back further to give Galo room to shimmy out of his own boxers. Embarrassment creeps up his neck. Lio’s shirtless now. Which is nice, but he’s still far more dressed than Galo is.

When Lio doesn’t move to take off any more of his clothes, Galo asks, “Why am I the only one naked?”

“You don’t like it?” Lio pauses, one hand splayed over Galo’s abdomen.

“It’s not that...” Galo spreads his own hand over Lio’s, noting that his glove is still slick with Galo’s pre. “I like it,” He finally says, “I like you.” And Lio smiles a bit lopsided at that.

“I like you too,” Lio leans down for a sweeter, softer kiss. And they linger, and the kiss deepens. Galo cranes his neck, trying to dip his tongue deeper into Lio’s mouth. Shivers jolt, unexpected down his spine as Lio uses the distraction to start plucking at Galo’s nipples, like the strings of a guitar and Galo moans wet into Lio’s mouth in response.

Soft, firm leather grinds into Galo’s abdomen, Lio’s hips pressing into him. “Lio, wanna, I wanna...” he paws at the belts on Lio’s legs, not sure how to put his thoughts to words. He just wants to _feel_ Lio. He’s seen Lio naked before, changing, felt the line of Lio hard against his stomach beneath his clothes when they’ve made out, but they’ve never, he’s never...

The sound of a zipper, and Galo’s hand is guided to the front of Lio’s pants. “You can touch me if you want.”

And Galo _wants_.

“You’re big,” Galo thinks, though it’s not as if he has a good frame of reference for the size of hard cocks outside of porn. But even compared to that Galo thinks he’s pretty big, like porn big. Lio’s so very hot in Galo’s hand, and thick. _Really_ thick. Galo’s hand is so much bigger than Lio’s, but he’s only just able to wrap around the circumference of it with his fingers touching. He wonders how dainty Lio’s own fingers would look wrapped around it, how he would look jacking himself off. “Cute...” leaks out of his mouth.

That would normally make Lio mad, but he doesn’t seem to be able to speak at the moment, just kind of half-heartedly grunts. Galo holds his cock for a while, getting accustomed to the feeling of it, the weight of it, enjoying the flush that’s taken root in Lio’s cheeks. “Can I move?” He wonders, and Lio looks up, into his eyes, nods. Galo moves, slowly, just a couple of gentle strokes. And Lio’s face _floods_. Red from his ears to his chest, biting his lip. He was excited for this too, Galo realizes. “_Cute_.”

He squeezes a bit at the base, slides his hand up to finger along the tip and Lio twitches in his hold, first his cock then his whole body in a rippling shiver. “Wow,” Galo watches, wide-eyed.

Lio’s hips jerk down, sliding along Galo’s palm. “You’re saying that a lot,” he huffs out a laugh.

“I could say something else,” Galo grins. “You look so good like this, your cock feels so hot, you’re so strong and pretty and I like the way you shake when I—“

“_Enough of that_.” Lio snaps and slaps a hand over his mouth. Galo watches him from behind gloved fingers.

Galo kind of forgets about himself for a space. Doesn’t really care about the heat between his own legs anymore, would rather just watch Lio like this forever. His own hand is moving in little aborted strokes, mostly creating extra friction for Lio to thrust down into. The head of his cock rubs hot streaks into Galo’s stomach every other thrust down. It’s addicting, having Lio’s cock on him. “You should come on me,” Galo says when Lio moves his hand to brace himself against the mattress better, “Does it feel good? Do you wanna come? Should I do something else?”

Lio doesn’t respond though, other than a particularly loud moan that kind of drowns Galo out. His hips move quicker, so Galo bites his tongue and pours his focus into his arm movements to try and keep up.

Too soon, Lio’s shivering, grunting, and on a high, sharp whine, he comes in a hot stripe on Galo’s stomach, all the way up to his chest. Galo drinks up the image; Lio’s always beautiful, but he’s even more so like this, bliss like Galo’s never seen etched into his face. “Pretty,” he whispers.

A partial collapse, Lio folds onto Galo, just low enough to kiss his cheek, suck wet at his neck. He hasn’t told Galo to stop touching him yet, so Galo keeps exploring, carefully now incase Lio’s feeling sensitive. He fingers along the skin of Lio’s softening cock, into his pants brush his soft balls.

“Stay still,” Lio rights himself, “You can keep your hand there if you want.”

Two gloved fingers touch Galo’s lips before he can respond. Galo freezes, not sure what’s supposed to happen next.

Lio huffs, “Open.”

_Oh_. Galo parts his lips just enough for those two slim fingers to slide inside. Lio rubs in and out of his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, brushing the hard pallet. And Galo feels that hazy, fuzzy feeling turning his muscles to goo. He’s only dimly aware of his hand resting inside Lio’s pants now, of the sticky cum cooling on his own skin. It’s so nice, so oddly relaxing that Galo finds himself moaning around the soft leather.

Lio just smiles, something dark and almost predatory about his eyes. The fingers leave, a trail of spit making a mess of Galo’s chin.

“Okay?” Lio asks.

“Yeah, super okay.” Galo feels heavy and floaty all at once, and it’s decidedly not a bad feeling.

“Where you going?” Galo’s hand is gently slid from its place in Lio’s pants as Lio scoots back on the bed. He sits back, arranging Galo’s legs to seat himself snug against Galo’s ass, thighs splayed over either side of Lio’s lap. Smooth, soft leather glides up and down Galo’s thighs, over his hips. “Leather feels nice,” Galo giggles, head falling back into the pillows with a little bounce.

Lio raises an eyebrow, “Noted.” A small, clear bottle is produced from Lio’s pocket—lube, Galo realizes.

“Do you always carry—?”

“Shh,” Lio shushes him with a gentle look as his slick middle finger pushes insistently into Galo’s ass.

Galo’s not unfamiliar with the feeling, he’s fingered himself before. But it’s so different with _Lio’s_ fingers. Good different. Weird different. Then Lio’s other hand finds his cock again and it’s _great_ different.

Lio’s finger presses deep inside him, curls, drags in and out of him quickly while the other hand rubs. Galo almost wonders aloud why they changed positions when he glances up and finds Lio’s eyes, targeted, hungry. Lio wanted to _look_ at him, and if that doesn’t make the heat in Galo’s gut catch fire, can’t help but moan “More.”

It’s hard to speak, to think with Lio’s attention so completely enveloping him, with Lio’s fingers, two of them now, so deep inside him, moving, curling, twisting. Lio takes his hand away from Galo’s cock and _licks his own fingers_. Then they’re back on him, rubbing faster, harder with the reduced friction. It’s feels like Lio’s reaching into his very soul, like Lio’s crawled inside him and is burning from the core of Galo’s being. Galo feels as if he could burst out of his skin, arms and fingers grasping and twitching. He’s not really sure what kind of sounds he’s making, what words he’s saying, but every time he opens his mouth, Lio presses deeper, harder, making him go temporarily quiet in little gasps. He can kind of hear Lio’s voice, as if he’s very far away. He thinks that might be Lio calling him _good_, _beautiful_.

And he’s feeling so much _too much_, his back is pulling from the mattress and Lio seems to be the only thing holding him down. Sound and sight fall away and all he can do is feel, like a series of little explosions in his gut, his fingers, his toes, behind his eyes.

Then it really is too much. “N-No m...” and Lio’s fingers are gone.

Galo breathes, chest heaving, mind floating back down to him. “That was so cool,” he thinks he says out loud. Lio laughs, far away. That’s a little sad. He wants Lio close to him again, tries to tell him as much.

Lio’s gloveless when his hands find Galo again, rubbing into his sides.

“Hug,” Galo pouts. Lio huffs through his nose, like a little laugh. He flops onto the bed next to Galo and pulls him in, warm skin against warm skin.

“Good?” Lio asks against the back of Galo’s neck.

“Mm, _great_.”

He can feel Lio’s smile pressed into his skin. “You were good too,” Lio murmurs.

Galo melts, a stupid smile taking over his face. He hugs back into Lio’s arms around him, kind of wishing he could kiss him but his muscles are a bit too heavy to move just yet to make that happen. And there’ll be time for that later anyway. They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
